Don't cry my Love
by MidNightAngelDev
Summary: kagome is a new girl at school and is very fragile and crys easy. is there anyone who can help her be stronger and help her cry less?sesshomaru X kagome, miroku X Sango, Koga X Ayame, Inuyasha X Kikyo a little Sess X Kagura and a lil koga X kagome
1. Welcome to Tokyo High

" Its time to get up Kagome"yelled her mom.

" Ok I'm up" yelled Kagome. She got up and looked in the mirror and groaned.

Kagome is a young girl who just moved to a new town because of her parents separation. She went to her closet and put on a baby blue tank-top with the hottest band right now The Mews. She slipped into dark blue jeans and put a pair of reds on (by Marcecho). She ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Her hair is a silky black color with a tint of blue in it. She ran down the steps got a pop-tart and ran for the door. " Bye mom ,I'm leaving for school now."

"Ok dear have a nice day." replied Ms.Higurashi.

Kagome was walking to school while munching on her pop-tart but then she heard loud noises coming from the house she stood in front of.

What the hell is all that yelling for thought Kagome.

" Lets go Inuyasha" yelled a pissed off demon.

" ok I'm coming, my god" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha came down the steps and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and then ran outside but stopped dead in his tracks when he seen Kagome.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you should come out here."

When Sesshomaru came out of the house he bumped into Inuyasha.

" What hell is your problem Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha, then Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. He looked at what Inuyasha was pointing to and when he met Kagome's eyes he almost fell backwards from her beauty.

"What do you think your doing, pointing at me like that" asked Kagome.

" Umm, sorry I didn't mean to point"said Inuyasha.

" Well since you apologized, I forgive you" replied Kagome with her famous smile.

wow, she's so beautiful, but who is shethought Sesshomaru.

" Hey what is your name?"asked Sesshomaru.

"My name is Kagome, nice to meet you"

"Hey I'm Inuyasha, and this is the ice prince and my half-brother, Sesshomaru"

"Hello Kagome." said Sesshomaru

"Hey, so do you guys go to Tokyo High?" asked Kagome

"Are you new to Tokyo High, huh, yeah, do you need help finding the school?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I'm new here and no, but thanks for the offer" replied Kagome

BEEP BEEP

Kagome turned around and seen her best friends Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame in the black escalade.

" Hey come on Kagome, we need to get to school!" yelled Kikyo.

" Why are you guys in such a hurry" asked Sesshomaru.

" If you must know, we need to show Kagome around the school before school even starts." replied Ayame.

"Wait Kagome is new, right, so how does she know you guys"asked Inuyasha.

"We met her when summer first started, when she was moving into her house, DUH"replied Sango.

"We helped her move in too" added Kikyo.

" Oh yeah, my mom told me to tell you guys thanks for the help and your welcome to come over anytime"said Kagome butting in.

"Tell your mom we said welcome" said Ayame.

"Ok I will"replied Kagome.

"Alright we have to go like, NOW" said Sango.

"Ok"said Ayame.

Ayame got out of the car and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her over to the car and pushed her into the car.

"Bye guys, see you at school" yelled Kagome sticking her head out the window and waving back at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Bye" they both yelled back.

"Well we better get going" said Sesshomaru

They ran to school ,like they always do, to see who would do dishes after dinner. Of course Sesshomaru won so Inuyasha had to do the dishes.

"Wow, who would of thought that Tokyo High was so big"said Kagome

"Yeah, the place is nice and all but we can do with out a few things"said Sango

"Oh, like what"asked Kagome

"Lets see, the 15 different lunch rooms, the indoor baseball, soccer, and football fields, the libraries for the different types of genera, and the spa in the basement"replied Sango

"Well, maybe we do need the spa, but all that other stuff we don't need" said Ayame.

"Yeah, that stuff is a little over the top. But that stuff is pretty nice" said Kagome

brinnnnnnng

"Well that's the bell, lets go, we are in the same class right"asked Kikyo.

"Yeah, the whole day we have the same classes, how cool is that"said Kagome

"Class we have a new student, please welcome Kagome Higurashi" said the teacher.

Kagome was in the hallway waiting for her name, then she heard the teacher call her so she went into the classroom and stood in the front. "Hello everyone nice to meet all of you" said Kagome.

The boys in the classroom just stared at her like she was a picture ,drooling, but the girls in the classroom looked at her with disgust except Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo.

"We will use the class time to listen to Kagome and see what are her dislikes are, her hobbies are, her likes are , what her favorite food, games, and sports are, and whatever else she would like to tell us." said the teacher while he was writhing on the board. When he moved the board said ' Topic: Kagome Higurashi'.

"Well ok, I dislike bullies, my hobbies are singing, dancing, and playing instruments, I like animals, nature, and well the world, my favorite food is chicken salad, my favorite games are jailbreak and tv trivia games, my favorite sports are softball, soccer, volleyball, gymnastics, and bowling. And I guess that's it." said Kagome.

"Does anyone have any questions" asked the teacher.

One person raised their hand.

"Yes Yura"said the teacher.

"Why did you move her anyway"asked Yura.

Kagome just stood there in her own world thinking why she moved her in the first place. oh that's right me and my mom moved here because of my dad and mom separating.Kagome didn't realize she started to get tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, dear, are you alright" asked the teacher.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and let the tears fall. When she felt the tear on her hand she looked at evryone in the classroom. Everyone was whispering things around the class room, except Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and one other person she didn't know.

"I...um...we..." Kagome tried to tell the class why but at that moment, she thought the gods loved her, because the bell rang and she ran out of the room with Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame flowing close behind her.


	2. Hide & Seek in the School Garden

(In this chapter Kagome is singing but it's not a normal song, it's something from a different tv show. It's called mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch. It's really good I watch it all the time. Well the song that she sings is called Super Love Song. You should hear it sometime and watch the show on youtube. Well ON WITH THE STORY)

Last time

"I...um...we..." Kagome tried to tell the class why but at that moment, she thought the gods loved her, because the bell rang and she ran out of the room with Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame flowing close behind her.

Now

Sango, Kikyo, and Ayame were looking all over the school for Kagome.

"Where could she have gone" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah, I mean we looked all over the school for her and we still haven't found her" said Ayame.

"We'll find her don't worry" replied Sango.

"SANGO MY LOVE" yelled a voice from across the hallway.

"Oh boy, you better run Sango, cause her comes the school pervert," said Ayame.

As the three of them looked over to where the voice came from they not only seen Miroku, but they seen Inuyasha and Sesshomaru coming over as well.

"What do you want Miroku" asked Sango.

"Have you found your friend yet, My Love"asked Miroku.

"Stop calling me that Miroku, and no we haven't found her yet"replied Sango.

"Where could she have gone"asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know but I'm getting very worried" replied Kikyo.

"Lets think about what she said in class"said Ayame.

They stood there for a while thinking about what Kagome said about her self.

"I think I know where she is" said Sesshomaru

"Where do you think she is Sesshomaru "asked Sango

"Follow me" replied Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru led through the school, down four flights of stairs, past lunchroom A, and out a steal looking door. When he opened the door there was a beautiful garden on the other side. It was full of flowers of different colors, like red, blue, yellow, purple, pink, and orange. There was a hedge maze with blue roses on the hedges. There where trees everywhere you look. There where oak trees, apple trees, orange trees, maple trees, and pear trees. There were also blueberry bushes, blackberry bushes, and strawberry bushes.(I make seem like a forest, LOL) There were fountains all over the garden and there was a little pound too. But right in the middle of the garden was a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow I didn't know we had a garden" said Kikyo.

"It has been here for a while but the door looks to scary for some people to go through" replied Sesshomaru.

"Ok, lets split up, me and Miroku will go to the east, Ayame you go to the south , Kikyo and Inuyasha you two go to the west, and Sesshomaru you go the north" said Sango.

"Ok now lets go find Kagome"" said Inuyasha

"RIGHT" they all yelled in unison.

Sango and Miroku

"Do you see any sign the she was here" asked Sango

"No, nothing yet, my Darling" replied Miroku from behind Sango.

"Ok we will go check over he.." was all Sango could say before Miroku groped her but.

SLAP

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop groping me you pervert" Sango yelled as she looked down at a unconscious Miroku.

Ayame

"Kagome where are you" yelled Ayame "KAGOME, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU"

Ayame stopped and sniffed the air and she couldn't smell Kagome.

what if she's not here what if she ran away, or worse what if she got kidnaped by that crazy man that broke out of jail a few days ago thought Ayame

She started yelling like crazy for her friend. "KAGOME, COME ON KAGOME THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY, KAGOME COME OUT NOW"yelled Ayame.

Kikyo and Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha what if we don't find Kagome, what if something happened to her, like she got hurt or she got kidnaped by that crazy man that broke out of jail a few days ago" Kikyo whined

"Don't worry we will find her and what makes you think that crazy man would be here?"asked Inuyasha

"I seen it on the news that he likes to go for high school girls, oh now I'm more scared for Kagome" said Kikyo

"Don't worry we will find her and if he did get to her we will stop him and put him back in jail" replied Inuyasha while hugging Kikyo and rubbing her back to keep her clam.

Sesshomaru

"Hey, Kagome, can you hear me, where are you, Kagome" yelled Sesshomaru.

please oh please be alright, if anything were to happen to my angel...Wait MY Angel.. Since when did she become MY Angel

since you lain eyes on her

she is not my angel

yes she is

no she isn't

yes she is

no she isn't

no she isn't

yes she is... you tricked me

well she is your, no OUR angel

whatever be gone you annoying voice

I will go for now, but I will be back, just wait and see

After Sesshomaru was done arguing with his beast he thought about going back to the others.

"KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU, WE NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS"he yelled to her one more time but on answer.

ok no Kagome here, time for me to get back to the othersthought Sesshomaru

Everyone

They all met up in the middle of the garden, under the cherry blossom tree.

"Did any of you find Kagome or see any sign that she was or is here"asked Sango

"Nope, nothing"replied Ayame

"No, we looked but no Kagome "said Inuyasha

"No"said Sesshomaru

"Ugh, WHERE COULD SHE BE" yelled Sango while pounding her fist on the tree. They started to walk away btu stopped because they heard someone humming.

"Whoever is humming, stop it now before I lose my mind" said Ayame.

"None of us are humming" said Kikyo

"Well if it's not me or any of you them who" asked Ayame.

They looked around but they didn't see anyone.

"Look up in the tree" said Inuyasha.

They looked up in the cherry blossom tree and seen a very sad Kagome, with her eyes closed, starting to sing.

Star Light!  
Hikari wo motto atsumetara  
Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!  
Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

They were amazed by her voice.

Her voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my lifethought Sesshomaru

Star Light!  
Jibun wo motto shinjitara  
Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu

Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo  
Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai

Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!  
Namida to ase no SUTEEJI  
Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!  
Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo

Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo  
Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai

Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!  
Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI  
Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta

When she was done she opened her eyes, full of tears and looked down at her new friends and smiled a very weak smile. "Hey" was all she said.

"We ran through the WHOLE school, losing our minds, looking for you and all you can say is Hey" yelled Kikyo

"Hmm...Hey Guys" said Kagome in an innocent voice.

"Man you have no idea how worried we where Kagome" said Ayame while jumping up into the tree with Kagome and hugging her.

" I'm sorry I worried you guys, can you forgive me" asked Kagome while Ayame wiped the tears away form the corners of her eyes.

"Yes we can, as long as you don't do that again"said Inuyasha.

"Ok, I won't, I promise" replied Kagome.

She looked at her friends, but there was one she didn't know yet, so she gave him a funny -who-are-you-and-what-are-you-doing-with-my-friends look. Sango seen the look Kagome gave Miroku and laughed.

"Kagome this is a friend of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's, Miroku." said Sango.

"Oh hi nice to meet you, Miroku "said Kagome.

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome "replied Miroku " from what I have seen you are going to be a trouble maker aren't you?"

"Um, maybe"said Kagome

Everyone laughed at Kagome's comment.

"Ok Kagome lets get back to class we have P.E. next, right"said/asked Sango

"I think we have P.E. next"replied Kagome.

"P.E. here we come"said Kikyo.

Ayame grabbed Kagome and jumped down from the tree. The girls started to walk to P.E. but the guys stopped them.

"You guys have P.E., so do we" said Inuyasha.

"Oh ok we can all walk to class, together." said Kagome

They walked to class and when they go in the gym Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo went to the girls locker room and Inuyasha and Miroku went to the boys. Sesshomaru went with Kagome to the coach's office to get a uniform. Kagome got her uniform and started to walk to the locker room but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Um Kagome, when you were in the tree and you were singing, um what was that song called?"asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh my song, it's called Super Love Song" replied Kagome

"Your song, oh you mean that it your favorite song" said Sesshomaru

"No, I really mean MY song, I wrote it" replied Kagome

"WHAT, you wrote that song"

"Yeah, I wrote that one and I wrote another one too, it's called Splash Dream"

"Oh really can I hear it"asked Sesshomaru.

"Maybe later, ok"replied Kagome

"Ok, later" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome went to the girls locker room and Sesshomaru went to the boys locker room.( I know what your thinking, duh they would go where they had to go, well I only out this in here cause there is a guy in my school who likes to try to sneak into the girls locker room, he almost made it once, but my friend was leaving and caught him red handed, he got three weeks detention, haha serves him right)

They all came out three minutes later ready to play. The gym was huge and it had two different courts.

"Alright everyone, we are going to play basketball, so no whining, ok boys on the left court and girls on the right court. Boys captains are Koga and Sesshomaru. Girls captains are Kagura and Kagome. Alright GO"said the couch.

Koga's team was Ginata, Hiten, Manten, and Bankotsu. Sesshomaru's team was Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo, and Kohaku. They did the toss up and Sesshomaru's team got the ball.

Kagura's team was Kanna, Yura, Ayumi, and Eri. Kagome's team was Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and Rin. They did the toss up and Kagura's team got the ball.

Both teams played to ten and the boys got done first, of course Sesshomaru's team won. The guys sat down and watched the girls play. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru where amazed how good Kagome was, but Koga had his eyes on her too. The girls game became a tie and there was one minute left. Kagome was about to make the winning shot but Kagura tripped and made her fall but Rin got the ball and made the winning shot.

"AHHHHH, MY ARM, IT HURTS, I THINK ITS BROKEN"yelled Kagome in A LOT of pain.

"Kagome, dear are you alright" asked the couch.(the couch in this story is a little slow, so is my gym teacher, LOL.)

"NO, M-MY ARM I-IT'S B-BR-BROKEN, AHHHHH IT HURTS" Kagome keep yelling before the couch finally asked someone to take her to the nurse.

The couch looked around the group of kids that were around Kagome. "You take her to the nurse, now" said the teacher as she pointed to Inuyasha.

"Ok I'll take her to the nurse, man clam down" replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha helped her up off the floor without hurting her more. As soon as they were out the door Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse. They where half way there when Kagome said something.

"You know I could of walked you didn't have to carry me"

"If you let your arm hang down you will be in more pain, but if you have it up it wont hurt as bad" replied Inuyasha looking down at Kagome.

"Oh really I didn't know that, how did you know that Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"My mom told me when I hurt my arm when I was little" replied Inuyasha.

After he said that they where in the nurse's office waiting for her to look at Kagome's arm. The nurse finally looked at her arm and said it was sprained. She wrapped her arm in bandages and but it in a sling and told her to go back to class.

"But I can't go back to class, I wright with this hand, and we do take lots of notes" whined Kagome

"Ok dear, I'll wright you a note telling the teacher to get someone to take nots for you, is that better dear"said the nurse.

"Yes, much better"replied Kagome

After the nurse wrote the note Inuyasha walked Kagome back to class.

"Aren't you worried that you will be late for class"asked Kagome

"Nah, I have history, and the teacher is always ten minutes late, well that is what upper classmates say, so it don't matter to me"replied Inuyasha.

"Well ok if you say so, well here is my class, ugh I Hate Math, well bye Inuyasha See you later" said Kagome.

"Bye Kagome "replied Inuyasha, then he walked to history.

When Kagome opened the door the teacher, her friends, and Kagura and her gang where all looking at her. She gave the teacher the note and the teacher told Kagome to ask someone. Kagome asked Sango to take notes for her, but Sango didn't want to wright two sets of notes so after school she would copy the notes off the copying machine. Kagome sat there through the rest of the day doing nothing. Every once in a while she would daze off into her own world but the day went fast. After school Sango copied the notes for Kagome and offered her a ride home, but Kagome told her no. When Kagome turned the corner onto her street she ran into Kagura, Kanna, and Yura.


	3. Pain In The Face?

Last time

After school Sango made the copies for Kagome and offeried her a ride home. But Kagome said no. As Kagome was turnning the corner onto her street she buped into Kagura, Kanna, and Yura.

Now

Kagome started to back away btu she tripped because of the uneven sidwalk.(it happens to all of us, even me) Kagome mentally cusred her self and asked herself why she didn't take the ride fro Sango.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brat that just moved here" said Kagura looking down at Kagome.

"Yeah, hey you never answered my question, why did you move here?" asked Yura.

"That's none of your bussnies why i moved here, you stuck up bitch" replied Kagome. She looked at Kagura, she seemed mad, she then turned to Kanna, she didn't seem to say anything, but she looked alone and scared, then she looked at Yura big mistake Yura was ready to throw a punch at Kagome. Kagome waited for the painful fist to her face, but the pain never came. she looked at Yura and seen that her hand was beign held in place. She looked up to see Koga holding her fist.

"Yura, i never thought you would be over here when you clearly live ACROSS town"said Koga.

"But, Koga, she called me a stuck up bitch"replied Yura

" Yeah, Kagome called Yura a stuck up bitch" said Kagura" right Kanna?"

Kanna just stood there, she looked at Kagura, then Yura, then Kagome ,Then she looked at Koga.

"Kanna, did Kagome call Yura a stuck up bitch"asked Koga.

Kanna nodded her head.

"See, I told you she called me a stuck up bitch"said Yura

"Go home, Yura, i will take care of her" said Koga as he looked down at Kagome.

Yura, Kagura, and Kanna walked away and when Koga was sure they were out of earshoot he talked to Kagome.

"WOW, you called Yura a stuck up bitch, mmm, i like it"

"Your not mad at me for calling your friend a stuck up bitch" asked Kagome

"FRIEND, ha she is not my friend, and if you think that beacuse we are in the same click your way off, half of the girls that are in MY click are, how would you put it, stuck up bitches"replied Koga

"HAHAHAHA, thats funny, your real nice, umm, Koga was it" said Kagome

"Yeah, i'm Koga and your Kagome, the new girl, we have P.E. together, i watched you play today, wow, no one has ever beaten Kagura's team at basketball, your amazing" said Koga

"Well I wouldn't say amazing, but im really good" said Kagome

"Well you know how to defend your self, your good at that too" said Koga "can I walk you home to make sure they don't come back, or so anything else happens"he finished as he looked at Kagome's arm,

"Umm, thanks i would like that very much Koga" replied Kagome

Koga walked Kagome home and they did nothing btu talk, they were too bussy talking they didn't notice that they stoped right in front of the Tashio home.

"Once I walked around school with my mom's shirt on and on the back it said ' Aww I broke a nail', it was one of the worst days of my life"said Koga.

"Hahaha, that is so funny, i can't belive you did that,that would be bad for a guy's reputation"replied Kagome.

Inuyasha was on his balcony, looking at his pohto albume thinking of the good times he had with his friends, when he heard someone talking and laughing. He looked half way over his balcony and seen Kagome. He was about to call her, but when he got to the edge of his balcony he could see that Koga was with her. He was growling very low.

"What are you growling about Inuyasha"asked Sesshomaru from behind him.

"THAT"replied Inuyasha pointing to Koga and Kagome.

What in seven hells is Koga doing with MY angel

"AHEM"said Sesshomaru really loud so Kagome and Koga could hear him " what are you two doing in front of our house?"

" I was walking home and I ran into Kagura, Yura, and Kanna, they got all smart with me, and Yura was about to throw a punch at me when Koga came and stopped them before that could happen, so he asked me if he could walk me home so I don't get hurt or I ran into them again," replied Kagome " we were just taking a break when you guys came out and inturpted our conversation."

" Kagome, why didn't you take the ride from Sango, you would have made it home fastrer and safer, also you wouldn't have to walk home with wolf breath here" said Inuyasha as he pointed to Koga.

" MAYBE, she wanted to walk home with a REAL MAN, did you ever think about that MUTT-FACE" replied Koga

" I"LL kill you Koga" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped down from the balcony and ran towards Koga. Koga pushed him away and ran for him throw a punch and laughed at him. Sesshomaru jumped off the balcony and ran towards Koga and was about to claw the crap out of him but Kagome got in front of Koga and yelled Stop but he didn't. Sesshomaru scratched kagome right across the face. She feel to the side and put her hand over her cheek.

"KAGOME"yelled Inuyasha and Koga at the same time. Koga ran over to her and asked if she was alright. she took her hand away from her cheek and looked at her hand, it was covered in blood.she looked at Koga, then towards Inuyasha, then looked at Sesshomaru. She stood up and walked towards him. He couldn't see her eyes cause her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Kagome..I'm ..so" begaing Sesshomaru but got cut off by Kagome.

" I..can't...believe..you...did..this..to me...Sesshomaru"said kagome as she lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

"Kagome" said Sesshomaru reaching a hand out to touc her left cheek. She flinced back and said goodbye and she ran off towards her house.

"See look what you did, feh, you dog demons are all the same, heartless and crule." said Koga before running after Kagome.

The last thought in Sesshomaru's mind was ' What have I done, she is so not talking to me for awhile.'


	4. Tokyo Mew Mews, What's That?

Last time

The last thought in Sesshomaru's mind was ' What have I done, she is not talking to me for awhile.'

Now

Kagome was running for her dear life. She wanted to get home and try to forget the whole thing ever happened.

" Kagome, come on wait up" yelled Koga from behind her.

" No, just go home, leave me alone" yelled Kagome back.

Koga finally caught up to her, he then grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He looked at her face where the claw marks lingered. He gently stroked his hand down them and told her they looked good on her.

"Sure they do Koga, giant claw marks down the side of my face look good on me, yeah, no way" replied Kagome.

" No really they do, Kagome" said Koga.

"Well look we're at my house so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" said Kagome.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow,"replied Koga.

She said bye one more time and then went into her house.

"GOD DAMN IT, I REALLY FUCKED UP THIS TIME" yelled Sesshomaru

"Clam down your getting worked up over nothing" replied Inuyasha.

"OVER NOTHING, OVER NOTHING, I'M GETTING WORKED UP OVER NOTHING, YOU CALL HURTING KAGOME NOTHING " yelled Sesshomaru

"Ok so hurting Kagome was something but, don't beat yourself up over it" Inuyasha told his half-brother.

"Ok maybe I am a little, no, really worked up about hurting her"said Sesshomaru.

"See ,now, clam down, lets go eat, watch a movie and go to bed and just relax, she'll be fine ,don't worry" replied Inuyasha

"Ok I'll go eat, watch a movie, relax, and go to bed, she will be fine by tomorrow" Sesshomaru told himself.

"Mom, I'm home"yelled Kagome to her mother.

"Oh welcome home dear how was you first day of sc..Ahhhhhh, Kagome what happened to your face"asked Ms.Higurashi.

" I got clawed by a friend of mine...on accident" said Kagome

"Oh, ok, wait you made friends..oh that's good" replied her mom

"Um mom can you do something about these marks please" asked Kagome

"Yes dear, come here" said Ms.Higurashi.

Kagome walked over to her mother and she put her hands on her cheek were the claw marks are and then she closed her eyes. Then out of nowhere Ms.Higurashi's hands glowed yellow. Then the claw marks on Kagome's face disappeared and her face was as smooth as before.

"Thanks mom"said Kagome

"No problem dear" replied Ms.Higurashi "now I'm going to finish dinner."

"Ok I'm going up to my room and going on the computer"yelled Kagome half way up the steeps.

Kagome got on the computer and seen who was on. "Sweet Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo are all on" said Kagome.

AngelgrlK signed on.

AngelgrlK: hey guys whts up

Dmslayer(Sango):hey Kagome

Whitewolf (Ayame ):whts up

Mikogirl123( Kikyo ):hey

AngelgrlK: so guess wht happened to me on the way home

Dmslayer: wht happen Kagome

Whitewolf: yeah wht happen

Mikogirl123:yeah wht

AngelgrlK: well I was walking home and I ran into Kagura, Yura, and Kanna and I made Yura mad so she was going to punch me but before she could Koga came and stopped her and they went home , so Koga stared to walk me home and we had to stop for a second and we stopped in front of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's house and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga got into a fight and Inuyasha got pushed to the side so Sesshomaru and Koga were fighting and I tied to stop them and I got clawed right across my face by Sesshomaru.

Dmslayer: wow

Whitewolf: ohmigod

Mikogirl123: my god

Dmslayer: are you mad at Sesshomaru

AngelgrlK: No I'm not mad, just a little disappointed

Whitewolf: oh so how is your face

AngelgrlK: my face is fine, my mom healed it for me with her miko powers

Mikogirl123: your mom has miko powers... kool... wait wht about you don't you miko powers

AngelgrlK: Nope no miko powers... just the powers we share only I'm a cat

Whitewolf: yeah yeah and I'm a wolf

Dmslayer: yeah and I'm a lorikeet

Mikogirl123: and I'm a tameranion lion monkey

AngelgrlK: and together we make

Dmslayer: the Tokyo

Whitewolf: Mew

Mikogirl123: Mews

AngelgrlK: yeah that's right we make the Tokyo Mew Mews... well I have to go I can smell dinner bye.

Mikogirl123: bye Kags

Whitewolf: see ya

Dmslayer: Bye bye

AngelgrlK signed off

Kagome got off the computer and went down stairs in time to see that dinner was really done. She ate her dinner and thanked her mom, washed her dishes and got a drink. She went into her got a pair of pjs and a towel and went into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later she comes out with her towel on her head. She goes into her room and drys her hair and brushes it. She runs back into the bathroom and brushes her teeth and goes back into her room. She shuts the door and puts her radio on and the song that was playing was her band's new song " Bad Boys".

She turns her fan on and turns out the light and gets into bed and pulls a picture from under her pillow. " Dad why did you and mom have to separate?"asked Kagome to the picture " well good night dad." Kagome put the picture back in it's place and went to sleep.

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long, with school just starting I have a lot on my plate now. In the story, on the instant message conversation I said they made up the Tokyo mew mews well it is a combo of Inuyasha and Tokyo mew mew. I just love both so and I couldn't pick between the two so I made a story of one and just slide the other in. Hope all u liked it and if you never seen Tokyo mew mew you should really watch it, it is so kool. And I used a song written by my favorite artist her name is cascada I just love her music and if you don't know who she is she san the song Every time we touch I will use that song in later chapters. And I might use a few songs from Miley Cyrus. Thanks please review.


	5. The lullaby

Last time

" Dad why did you and mom have to separate?"asked Kagome to the picture " well good night dad." Kagome put the picture back in it's place and went to sleep.

Now

The next morning got up and went to her closet and got a pink shirt out that said "Baby girl" and put jeans on with a heart on the butt. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, put on make-up and went down stairs. She got a pop tart and walked out the door. When she started to walk to school she bumped into a strange man and he dropped his briefcase.

" oops I'm so sorry sir, I didn't see you there" said Kagome

"No, no that's alright we all do it sometimes but might I say you look **Beautiful **miss". Replied the mystery man.

" Umm, thank you sir but I must be going I have to get to school"

" oh your in high school right?"

" yes I am in high school" replied Kagome

" how lovely" said the mystery man " my name is Naraku and what is your name?"

" my name is Kagome and it was nice to meet you sir but I really must be going" replied Kagome.

" yes well can't hold up such a lovely girl from her studies" said Naraku.

Kagome picked up his briefcase, gave it to him and walked away

' that was really creepy' thought Kagome.

Inuyasha was outside waiting for his brother when he seen Kagome walking to school. He called her name and waved hi she waved back and smiled but when Sesshomaru came out she stopped smiling and ran away.

"Mmm that was very wired" said Inuyasha

"What was wired" asked Sesshomaru

" I waved hi to Kagome and she waved back but when you came out she ran away, what do you think is wrong with her" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know Inuyasha and if I did I would tell you" said Sesshomaru

the boys did what they always do (run to school to see who would do the dishes) and this time Inuyasha won.

' why did I run away when I seen Sesshomaru, well I don't know myself so I'll think about it' thought Kagome

Kagome seen Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo get out of Song's car and walk toward the school she just ignored them and went inside. Through the first class Kagome just sat there and thought why she ran and why that creepy man was talking to her while she was walking to school. She felt sick but she didn't want to go to the nurse so early. When it came time for P.E. Kagome just sat and watched them play volleyball. The ball came rolling up to her and she just looked at it until Rin asked her to give it back. Kagome got up off the floor and throw the ball back at Rin but when she took a step she got dizzy. She went over to the couch and asked to go to the nurse. The couch allowed her to go so Kagome was walking towards the door she fell to her knees and looked dazed. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome fall and called a time out to see if she was ok. So him, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo walked over to her to see if see was ok.

" hey Kagome are you alright, you look pale" asked Sesshomaru

When the class seen them over by her the rest of them went over. They were all looking at Kagome. Kagome looked around her and seen all the people and all the colors. She got even dizzier. She looked one more time at Sesshomaru and then fainted in his arms.

" Kagome ...hey are you ok... KAGOME ..KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME" yelled Sesshomaru

After she didn't wake up he started to panic and so did every one else. The couch saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms out cold and called the nurse to come look at her. The nurse came down and looked at Kagome and she couldn't tell what was wrong so she called the principal to call 911. He called 911 and they came in a flash.

They called her mother and told her she was on her way to the hospital. Everyone was very worried about her so the whole grade got the rest of the day off to go see Kagome. They all went to see her but she was asleep half the time. Her mother finally made it but it was is such shock she had to leave her room. After the whole grade left except Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo and her mom Kagome started to talk in her sleep. Her mother went to go get something to eat and the girls went with her and so did Miroku and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was left all alone to look after Kagome.

When her mom got back she looked after her. "Oh Kagome what is wrong with you, is it all the pressure of the separation" said her mom to her daughter sound asleep. Then Ms.Higurashi started to sing

Dancing bears

painted wings

things I almost remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a December

someone hold me safe and warm

hoarse prance through a sliver storm

figures dancing gracefully

across my memory

she started humming the melody

Someone hold me safe and warm

hoarse prance through a sliver storm

figures dancing gracefully

across my memory...

Far away, long ago

glowing dim as an ember

things my heat used to know,

things it yearns to remember...

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a Decem...ber...

" Please sweetheart please wake up"

The gang was watching them trough the window.

"Why won't Kagome wake up" asked Kikyo

" Who knows why Kikyo, who knows" replied Inuyasha

" What was the song the Ms. Higurashi was singing" asked Ayame

Everyone looked at each other thinking why she sang that song. Sango was the one to speak.

"It's called " Once upon a December", but why she sang it, I don't know."

"I sang that song because it's a song here grandma sang to me, but it was a special song her and her father would dance to all the time." said Ms. Higurashi from the door.

"Oh we didn't see you there" said Miroku.

"Sango dear how did you know the name of that song" asked Ms.H

" Kagome told me about it one day and she showed me her music box with that song on it, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard"said Sango.

"The singing in the music box was he grandmother, (sigh) she had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard as well"said Ms.H

"But isn't Kagome's grandma your mother" asked Inuyasha

"Oh no, my mother died when I was 17, that is Kagome's father's mother"

"Oh I see how come her father isn't here," asked Sesshomaru

" That children I can't tell you, I made a promise not to talk about anymore"replied Ms.H

"who did you promise" asked Miroku

"I promised Kagome that I would never ever talk about it again" replied Ms.H " you can know what I am talking about when Kagome is ready to tell you herself."

"Oh alright we understand"said Sesshomaru.

They all went back into Kagome's room and sat there and watched her sleep. Out of no where she started to talk in her sleep again. " Papa please, no , don't so this, please"

" what is she talking about" asked Ayame.

"On nothing, don't worry about it dear" replied Ms.H

Kagome started to wake up. She looked around the room and seen all her friends and her mom, but she couldn't tell were she was at. Her mother went and got the doctor and he came and looked at Kagome. He said she was fine but she had t rest so Kagome got out of school for a few days. Her mother went and pulled the car around for her. Sesshomaru started to help her get out of bed but she said she wanted Sango to help her. She was out of bed but her legs were numb so she couldn't walk. Sesshomaru was going to put her on his back but she said she wanted Inuyasha to carrier her to the car. When they go to the car he was gong to help her get in and buckle her up but she said she wanted Ayame to out her in the car and she wanted Kikyo to help her buckle her up. Ms.H still had to go get her things out of the room she was in and Sesshomaru thought that she would ask him to her help but Kagome asked Miroku to help her mom get her stuff. Sesshomaru was confused. Why did Kagome not want him to help her or help her mother.

A few minutes later Miroku and her mom came back with all he stuff. Miroku put it in the backseat and shut the door. They all said bye to each other but before they drove off Ms.H asked if they would take turns going to their house and helping Kagome because her mom had to work. Sango said she would leave school 5 minutes early and go and help Kagome. Then they drove off.


	6. the horrible acciedent

[Last time]

They all said bye to each other but before they drove off Ms.H asked if they would take turns going to their house and helping Kagome because her mom had to work. Sango said she would leave school 5 minutes early and go and help Kagome. Then they drove off.

[Now]

" Wait Sesshomaru can I talk to you a minute" yelled Sango from across the student parking lot.

"Sure, what is ti Sango" replied Sesshomaru

" I NEED you to go over Kagome's and help her because I have tennis practice today and piano lessons after, so please go over and help her" asked Sango

"Well sure but you know Kagome is mad at me and she don't want me even within 10 feet of her"

"Look, if you spend time with her and tell her how sorry you are , she will forgive you" said Sango 'maybe' she thought.

"umm ok, I'll go and help Kagome out and I will also pray to god that she won't murder me" replied Sesshomaru.

"Well good make sure you tell her how sorry I am and please tell her she can kill me later ok, bye Sesshomaru" yelled Sango walking to her car to get her tennis outfit.

Sesshomaru watch her until she got to her car then turned around, he was just about to get into his car when her heard Sango yell "Henti", he quickly turned around and seen Sango looking down at a knockout out Miroku. As he was getting into his car he laughed and said to himself "That Miroku will never learn." He started the car and drove off towards Kagome's house.

"Grrr, Where is Sango, she said she would be her at exactly 3:00" yelled a very pissed Kagome.

Kagome then heard a car and looked out the window. What she seen made her even more pissed.

(Kagome POV )

" How could Sango do this to me I mean come on, she knows I'm pissed at him"

Kagome looked at her cell phone and seen she had a text from Sango.

'Hey I'm sorry I have tennis practice today and after I have piano lessons, so sorry I asked Sesshomaru to do it, everyone else was busy, so u can kill me later k, DON'T TEXT BACK'

"Man I'm so going to kill her later"

Kagome looked out her window again and seen Sesshomaru walking up her drive way and cursed so loud Sesshomaru could hear her with her window shut up tight.

(Sesshomaru POV)

"I know she is going to kill me, I know she is going to kill me, I know she is going to kill me, alright now calm down just breath she might just be ok, she might not kill me"

He heard her curse really loud and he looked up at her window, smiled at her, and then waved to her. Kagome on the other hand shut her blinds and closed her curtains.

"Never mind (sigh) she is so going to kill me"

He then walked into the house

(Normal POV)

Sesshomaru walked in the living room and sighed again. He looked in the kitchen and looked at the refrigerator and laughed, " These must be Kagome's drawings" he said to himself. He went into the dinning room and thought ' DAMN how big is this girl's house'. He looked outback and seen a hot-tube and sighed " I don't even have a hot-tube and my family in rolling in money" he said to himself. He decided to go upstairs. He was greeted by a very pissed off girl with fire in her eyes.

"Um, hi Kagome "said sesshomaru, but he thought ' I am SO DEAD'

"Hello, now why are you in my house" asked Kagome with venom in her voice.

" Because Sango couldn't come over"

"Oh I see" she stared to walk away but got dizzy for a second and almost fell over. But Sesshomaru caught her before she fell.

" Where do you think your going" asked Sesshomaru

"Downstairs, and why do you care" replied Kagome

He didn't say anything back he just picked her up and stared to walk down the steps. Kagome was yelling at him to put her down but he ignored her. They got downstairs and he put her on the coach. He walked into the kitchen, Kagome got up and followed him. She seen him looking at the fridge. She walked over to him and seen him holding a picture of her and he dad dancing. She had on a light blue ball gown on, with a tiara on her head, and her father was in a prince like outfit.

"On the back of the picture it says ' Kagome's 10th birthday party, theme: night as a princess'," said Kagome from behind Sesshomaru, who jumped from being snuck up on.

"Oh Kagome, Don't Do That, please.... so anyway your 10th birthday party, that must have been a nice" replied Sesshomaru.

"I guess it was.... I don't know"

"Huh, What do you mean ' you don't know' was the party not for you" sesshomaru asked.

"No it was, but I don't remember it, it's like a complete blank, truthfully all I remember was my mom telling me how pretty I looked and then I woke up in my room with bandages wrapped around my head" said Kagome

"How can you not remember such an important night" asked Sesshomaru while grasping her shoulders.

"She can't remember because of an accident that same night" replied Kagome's mom from the door.

"Oh hi mom" replied Kagome.

"What accident," asked Sesshomaru.

"(sigh) the end of the party came and all the guests were leaving one of Kagome's friends left her purse behind and Kagome was going to give it back, but as she was running across the ballroom the chandler fell from the celling and almost hit Kagome but her father got to her in time and grabbed her and they both fell out of the way but..." Ms.H stopped

"But what" asked Sesshomaru

"But Kagome fell out of her father's arms and went sliding across the floor and she hit her head off the wall... her father and I ran over to her and when we got to her, her head was bleeding and she fainted, we took her to the hospital and they got her head fixed up and then we went home... she woke up three or four hours later, and she couldn't remember a thing."

Sesshomaru and Kagome were both speechless. They looked at Ms.H like she had three heads.

"Then just a few months ago her father and I got a divorce... Kagome is that why you fainted in school yesterday?"asked her mom

"Umm, (sigh)....yes." replied Kagome

"Sweetheart, don't worry just be who you are this is my battle to win, not yours." said her mom

"You and dad have a battle every time you see or hear each other, this time you won, the next one, he will win, but I have a question for you mom." said Kagome.

"Yes dear."

"One of you guys win the battle right.... well who wins the war?" asked Kagome

"I... Umm ..I"

"That's right no-one wins the war..... but there are ones who are injured." said Kagome.

"And who gets injured" asked her mom.

"Me and Souta" replied Kagome who just walked away.

The minutes passed and it was time for Sesshomaru to leave. Ms.H just stood there letting the words of Kagome repeat in her head. "You and dad have a battle every time you see or hear each other, this time you won, the next one, he will win, but I have a question for you mom." said Kagome. "Yes dear." "One of you guys win the battle right.... well who wins the war?" asked Kagome "I... Umm ..I" "That's right no-one wins the war..... but there are ones who are injured." said Kagome. "And who gets injured" asked her mom. "Me and Souta" replied Kagome who just walked away.


	7. souta at the door and dads wht?

[Last time]

Ms.H just stood there letting the words of Kagome repeat in her head. "You and dad have a battle every time you see or hear each other, this time you won, the next one, he will win, but I have a question for you mom." said Kagome. "Yes dear." "One of you guys win the battle right.... well who wins the war?" asked Kagome "I... Umm ..I" "That's right no-one wins the war..... but there are ones who are injured." said Kagome. "And who gets injured" asked her mom. "Me and Souta" replied Kagome who just walked away.

[Now]

(Kagome's POV)

"Damn it...... I think I just hurt my mom like really bad" said kagome into her cell phone " Ayame you have to help me here what do I do?"

"Well Kags, I don't know what you should do I mean tell her your sorry or something"said Ayame.

"Gee that helps a lot"

"Well sorry I don't know.. Call Sango and see if she has an answer"

"Alright I will...well bye Ayame" said Kagome

"Bye Kagome see you tomorrow at school" replied Ayame.

Kagome hung up the phone and just fell back on her bed with a ugh sound. "What to do, what to do, what...to......d...o.... THAT'S IT"

[Ms.H POV]

"I must of hurt poor Kagome all this time, all those stupid fights, and poor Souta too, sigh, my poor baby boy."

Ms.H looked at the old photo album and seen a picture of her and Mr.H while Ms.H was pregnant with Kagome. Then she found a picture of Kagome holding Souta when he was only 4 months old. Then the picture of Kagome, Souta, and Mr.H playing tag in the back yard. The finale picture was a family photo moment. Souta holding a soccer ball under his foot as if ready to kick it and make the winning goal, Kagome holding pom-poms for cheerleading ready to do that triple back-flip in the air and land it perfectly, Mr.H hold a bowling ball ready to make a strike, and then there was her( Ms.H) holding a tennis ball and a racket ready to hit that ball over and win the game 40-0. She almost cried at that picture. " I know how to make Kagome happy."

[normal POV]

Ms. H was just about to make Kagome her favorite drink and snack when she heard a knock at the door she went over and opened it and before she knew who it was there were arms hugging her around the waist, but with head up to her stomach... crying. She looked down and seen Souta.

"Souta what are you doing here... where is your father?" asked Ms.H

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE MAMA" wailed out Souta

"What do you mean, Souta what happened?"

"PAPA WAS KILLED!"

"WHAT" yelled Ms.H

"I was in school and I got called to the office, I thought I was in trouble, but when I got there Mrs. Limber was holding the phone and shaking her head with a sad look on her face" said Souta " I took the phone and there was a man on the other end asking if I was Souta Higurashi and I told him yes, then he told me dad was hit by a car flying down the road trying to get away from the cops.... the man was a doctor but he said they did all they could do but.... he didn't make it."

"Oh no, what is Kagome going to say... but are you alright... are you hurt... no cuts, scratches, scares" asked Ms.h

"No mom I'm fine just upset that's all"

"Well get in here silly goose you must be tried"

Souta and Ms.H went back into the house and sat in the kitchen talking. Then Kagome came down the steps.

"OHMIGOD SOUTA what are you doing here... is father here too" asked Kagome.

Souta looked at his sister and looked away. Kagome looked at her mom and seen she was crying and then.. She knew what has happened.

"OHMIGOD NO... THIS CAN'T HAPPEN... NO HE WAS MY LIFE.... HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND..... NOOOOOO" yelled Kagome and fell to the floor.


	8. the tree of memories

[Last time]

Souta looked at his sister and looked away. Kagome looked at her mom and seen she was crying and then.. She knew what has happened.

"OHMIGOD NO... THIS CAN'T HAPPEN... NO HE WAS MY LIFE.... HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND..... NOOOOOO" yelled Kagome and fell to the floor.

[Now]

Kagome was in her room when Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were down stairs getting the information on Mr.H's death. Sango went into shock, Ayame just sat there, Kikyo was crying on Inuyasha's shoulder, Miroku was looking at Sango, and Sesshomaru was speechless.

"Wow, poor Kagome, she must be devastated"said Miroku.

"Yes, she is, her father was her best friend and on he is gone, you all have seen the tree in the backyard right" asked Ms. H

"No, not all of us" replied Inuyasha.

"Well follow me please" said Ms.H

They all got up and walked to the backyard door and she led them outside. They all stopped and seen the huge tree. They looked at it and seen that there were cherry blossoms growing on the top. They all were speechless.

"This tree holds so many memories for the whole family, for me this tree is where Kagome's father proposed to me, for souta this is where he and Kagome first had a fight and played his first game, and of course for Kagome, her and her father would chase each other around the tree, play hid and go seek, and this is the tree Kagome and her father would dance up every starry night. She looked so happy when they would dance" said Ms.H

They all heard a noise coming from above them. They all looked up and seen Kagome reaching out the window trying to grab a cherry blossom. Sesshomaru got a scared look in his eyes as if see was going to fall. He was about to yell to her to not do that but she finally reached one and plucked it off the branch and put it in her hair. She started humming. Sesshomaru thought about the first time he saw he in the garden at school with that sad look. 'This is just like that time' he thought.

"Papa" sighed Kagome.

"Man, she really is sad"said Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't you be is your father died" said Ayame.

"Yeah but look at her" said Inuyasha

"What about her" replied Ayame

"She looks like she will never smile again" said Kikyo.

They all looked at her again and seen she was crying silently.

'Never smile again... Never smile again.... Never smile again...' Kikyo's words kept repeating over and over and over again in Sesshomaru's mind.

He looked at her again ( for like the hundredth time) and was saddened by the mental picture of Kagome never smiling again.

'No, NEVER, I will make her smile again and again and again and again until she forgets about her father' thought Sesshomaru.

Sorry for it being so short. I have like 3 big projects due soon and I need to get them done cause if I don't I get grounded sand that means no computer which means no story so sorry.


	9. the boyfriend offer and a sad kagome

[Last time]

'No, NEVER, I will make her smile again and again and again and again until she forgets about her father' thought Sesshomaru.

[Now]

The next day Sesshomaru would look at Kagome over and over to see if she was alright. She didn't talk or look at anyone all day and she wouldn't smile. She skipped lunch and was sitting in her next classroom. Koga was walkinh past and saw her.

"Kagome, what's up with you today, you haven't talked to anyone and I haven't seen the oh so beautiful smile all day... and it put me in a bad mood"

She looked at him for a minute and turned around away from him.

"Come on Kagome, talk to me, smile for me, or at least look at me..please" begged Koga.

She got up and went over to the window and sat there. Not one sound came from her.

Koga got up and shut the door to make it seem like he left. But he quietly opened it again and walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. She snuggled into the hug and cried in on his shirt.

"Kagome, please what is wrong... I can't help if you don't tell me."said Koga in a hush tone as he kissed her forehead.

Kikyo was late to lunch cause she had to talk to the history teacher about something. She was going to go past the English classroom and she saw the door was open.

"Mmm, that's odd all classroom doors are closed during lunch" thought Kikyo

she walked up to it and looked inside and saw Koga at the window hugging someone. She then noticed it was Kagome. She gasped as she saw Koga kiss her on the forehead. She pulled away from the door and ran down the hall to the lunch room. "Oh no, Sesshomaru really likes Kagome and once I tell him this he won't be happy" thought Kikyo.

Koga heard someone gasp. He looked over to the door and didn't see anyone. He looked at Kagome again and saw she was looking at him.

"Ok, I got you to look, now can you tell me what is wrong" asked Koga

Kikyo was running up to the table where Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru were sitting.

"SESSHOMARU" yelled Kikyo.

"Kikyo what is it, what's wrong, are you all right, your not hurt are you" asked Inuyasha.

"Inu I'm fine, but Sesshomaru you are not going to like this" replied Kikyo.

"What is it Kikyo" asked Sesshomaru

"IwaswalkingpasttheEnglishclassroomansisawKogakissingkagome" said Kikyo all in one breath.

"What"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru"

He got up and walked out of the cafeteria and walked up to the English classroom. He stopped when he heard Kagome talking.

"My dad, my best friend, was killed and I'm just upset, like really upset, I can't believe it, and just a few months ago my mom and dad got a divorce and the pressure of it, and now my brother, Souta, has to live with us now and our poor family was once so whole now it's crumbled" said Kagome.

"Ok, your upset about your dad, but are you mad that your brother has to live with you too"asked Koga.

"Oh no, no ,no ,no, HELL NO...I want Souta to live with us, I missed him, but I wish my dad was there with us too" replied Kagome

"Kagome, do you know what you need to make you feel better"

"Umm, no, what"

"ME, you need me, as your boyfriend, to make you feel happy"

Sesshomaru was outside the classroom listening to the whole conversation. The last thing Koga said mad him really mad. Then he heard Kagome's voice again.

"Koga, I don't know, I think I need sometime to myself and time to think and clam down, not a boyfriend" replied Kagome

"Alright, not right now, but my offer still stands Kagome, but Just for you" said Koga and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru was about to walk in the room with Kagoem to see if Koga did do anything when he heard a high-pitched scream of his name.

"SESSY" yelled Kagura.

"What is it that you want Kagura, I'm busy" said Sesshomaru

"Doing what waiting for me"

"Hell NO, why in the world would I wait for you or even want to be around you"

"AWW, because you love me"

"LOVE YOU, this Sesshomaru does not love you"

'oops I was trying to break that habit of talking in third person'

"Yes you do"

"I do.." he was cut off as Kagura Kissed him on the lips.

Kagoem came out and saw the whole thing and she felt as if he pulled her already broken heart out of her chest. She ran away from them.

Sesshomaru tired to get free to stop her but she stopped at the end of the hall and yelled " DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN SESSHOMARU, I HATE YOU GO BE WITH KAGURA!" His heart broke into a million pieces.


	10. Kagome saved by who now?

[Last time]

"I do.." he was cut off as Kagura Kissed him on the lips.

Kagome came out and saw the whole thing and she felt as if he pulled her already broken heart out of her chest. She ran away from them.

Sesshomaru tired to get free to stop her but she stopped at the end of the hall and yelled " DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN SESSHOMARU, I HATE YOU GO BE WITH KAGURA!" His heart broke into a million pieces.

[Now]

Kagome ran down to the cafeteria to try and eat lunch when she was ambushed by Sango and Ayame.

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome ?"asked Ayame

"Yeah, you hurt Sesshomaru badly" added Sango.

Kagome was confused by what they said. She looked at them and saw Kikyo walking up to them.

"What hurt Sesshomaru ..how?"

"By letting Koga kiss you" said Kikyo

"Letting Koga kiss me, you saw didn't you" asked Kagome

"Yeah, how could you hurt him like that" said Sango

"Haha, hurt him, HURT HIM, I didn't hurt HIM, HE hurt ME" yelled Kagome

"What the hell did fluffy do to hurt you"asked Inuyasha while Miroku, Shippo, and him were walking over to them.

"He freaking kissed KAGURA, on the lips" Yelled Kagome

"What, I don't believe it, he hates Kagura" said Miroku.

"Well he did, and it broke me even more to see that" said Kagome

"Look, she forced that kiss on me" said Sesshomaru popping up out of nowhere.

"Didn't I say to never to speak to me again" said Kagome

"Yes, but this Sesshomaru wants to tell you that and say sorry"

'Damn I did it again' he thought

"Well I don't care if it was her or you who forced it" said Kagome

"Kagome can you just listen to me please" begged Sesshomaru

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME" yelled Kagome

Kagome started to cry and she ran from them. They followed her. She ran out the front doors, past the gate and into the street. She tripped in the middle of the road as a truck was coming right for her. The gang watch her run, run, then trip. They saw the truck coming and they all froze. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He just watch. As the truck got closer he yelled at the top of his lungs

"KAGOME"

Everything went into slow motion.. The truck coming with every breath..Kagome frozen with fear, waiting for death..everyone of her friends stared at her, then they blinked. They open their eyes to the truck going down the road. They turned their attention back to where Kagome sat, but she was not there. They heard a cry coming from the sky. They looked up to Kagome in soemone's arms. They landed across the street, but it was not Sesshomaru. It was Koga.

"Kagome calm down I have you" they all heard him say.

Kagome was in his arms bridle style with her head in his chest crying. She was shaking madly. He held her closer and she cried harder. He walked back across the street back over to her friends. They all ran over to her trying to calm her down. She looked at all her friends and smiled. Sesshomaru tried taking her from Koga, and Koga was letting him, but Kagome would not let go of Koga.

"Kagome, your safe you can go to him now" said Koga.

"No, I don't want to go to him" replied Kagome

Sesshomaru and Koga looked at each other, then back down at her.

"I want to stay with you Koga" said Kagome with new tears in her eyes that where just begging him to let her stay with him.

"You heard her" said Koga. He looked at them and walked past them while holding Kagome closer then before. She peeked her head over his shoulder to see sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes.

'Why am I so upset at him...oh wait he didn't help me when that truck almost ran me over' thought Kagome

'Why is she so upset with me...probably because I didn't help her when she almost got ran over by that truck' thought Sesshomaru.

'Yes, she is finally in my arms the way I wanted her to be, Kagome you are in my hands now' thought Koga as he walked to the steps and met with his two lackeys, Ginta and Hakkau.

"Well, it looks like Kagome is going to be with Koga for a long while" said Shippo

"What" asked Sesshomaru

"Come on Sesshomaru, he saved her, when one is in danger and someone saves them from that danger, the person that was saved ows their savior their life"explained Miroku.

"Oh I see, well she is mad at me for that kiss and now she can't trust me anymore" said Sesshomaru

"Dude, you met her like three days ago, how can you fall in love with her so fast" asked Inuyasha

"You'll never understand..it's so rare too, love at first sight" said Sesshomaru as he walked back to the school doors.


	11. My Angel

[Last time]

"Dude, you met her like three days ago, how can you fall in love with her so fast" asked Inuyasha

"You'll never understand..it's so rare too, love at first sight" said Sesshomaru as he walked back to the school doors.

[Now]

Kagome, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkau were sitting on the roof top. Kagome was still in Koga's arms crying, but not as hard as before. Ginta and Hakkau were sitting right across from them watching her cry.

"Why are you crying miss Kagome" asked Ginta

"Yeah why"asked Hakkau

They both got bonked on the head for asking her that.

"IDIOTS, she almost got ran over by a truck, and you dare ask why she is crying"yelled Koga.

Kagome looked at Koga while he was yelling at Ginta and Hakkau. He stopped in mid-sentence and looked down at her. He wiped a single tear off her left cheek and hugged her as tight as he could, with out hurting her. She smiled as she buried her head deeper into Koga's chest. Koga could feel her smile and smiled with her. He asked Ginta and Hakkau to leave for a few minutes. Once the two left the roof top, Koga asked Kagome again to be his girlfriend.

"Koga, I don't have a reason to be your girlfriend." Kagome replied

"Yes you do, I saved you from death, I stuck up for you, I love you...can't you see that Kagome"

"But...we just met...how can you love me so quickly?"

"It's called love at first sight, destiny, FATE....we were meant to be!" Koga protested.

"Koga "she whispered.

"Kagome" he whispered back.

He leaned down closer to Kagome's lips. She leaned up closer to Koga's lips. They were just a few centimeters away when Ginta and Hakkau came back and told Koga it was time to go back to class. He got up and walked over to them and bonked them on the head again and told Kagome to go back to class, while the three wolf demons went back to class.

(With Koga)

"You MORONS, I WAS THIS CLOSE TO KISSING HER AND YOU TWO HAD TO MESS IT UP....DAMN YOU TWO" Koga yelled, while showing two fingers showing a little pinch jester.

"Sorry Koga "they both said at the same time.

"I hope she's ok, she seemed so shaken up and I could tell there was another thing on her mind, but I don't know what it is"said Koga

(With Kagome)

She stood up and walked over to the edge of the railing of the roof top.

"I was so close to kissing Koga ...but I don't love him...what was I doing...trying to get attention that's what" she said to herself.

She looked out on the city of Tokyo and sighed.

"I remember my father and I would go up on top of our roof at home and stare at the sky just like this" she said with a small smile.

She started to cry again for the third time that day. "WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME, WHY DID YOU GO AND LEAVE YOUR ANGEL BEHIND..I'M YOU ANGEL I SHOULD BE WITH YOU"Kagome yelled while falling to the ground.

"Why, why did you leave me"she whispered while getting up and going to class.


	12. Me President WHAT!

[Last time]

She started to cry again for the third time that day. "WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND LEAVE ME, WHY DID YOU GO AND LEAVE YOUR ANGEL BEHIND..I'M YOU ANGEL I SHOULD BE WITH YOU"Kagome yelled while falling to the ground.

"Why, why did you leave me"she whispered while getting up and going to class.

[Now]

Kagome ignored everyone that came up to her. Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, Miroku, Inuyasha, all of them. Even teachers, she just ignored them. There were only 4 more periods left of school and her last period was chorus. That was the class she loved the most. Turns out the chorus concert was only a few weeks away and the teacher needed solos and at least one group of four.

"Alright, I need three solos and one group of four....who wants a solo.?" said the teacher.

"I will Mr. Takie." said a girl who always sits in the back.

"Me too" said her friend.

"Anyone else for a solo?"asked Mr. Takie.

"Oh, I will"said Kagura.

As soon as she said she would, the other four hands went down.

"Alright, anyone else.....anyone...come on... ANYONE....alright fine then I'll have two groups of four." said Mr. Takie.

"We'll be one of the groups of four" said Inuyasha.

"Ahh, yes the Demon Studs. Perfect. You already have a band and a name for it too... by the way how is the band going boys"asked Mr. Takie.

"It's great...thinking it's time for a manager."said Miroku

" I thought I was" said Bankotsu

"Oh yeah, the key- board player and the manager" said Miroku " sorry."

"Okay, and I need one more band...anyone" said Mr. Takie.

The bell ran and all the students started to leave, but the girls were talking.

"Should we be the other band?"asked Kikyo.

"I don't know, I say it's a bd idea" says Ayame. Kikyo nodes her head.

"Hey, it's not our choice it's Kagome's" said Sango. The three girls looked at Kagome and she looks at them, then she looks at Mr. Takie.

"Lets do it" she says.

Kagome walks up to Mr. Takie and tells him that, Sango, Ayame, Kikyo, and her will be the second band.

"Thank you girls, now do you girls know what song your going to be preforming?" he asks.

"Yeah"says Ayame while shaking her head no .

"We don't know"says Sango

"Yes we do"says Kagome

"What"says the three girls in unison.

"Yeah, we are going to sing "Girls Night Out" by the Mew Mews( sorry ppl who are not Miley Cyrus fans and I do not own this song....or any of the song that were in the story or that are going to be)

"Oh, that is a fantastic song...but do you girls know how to play any instruments?"asked Mr. Takie.

"I play the drums"says Ayame.

"I play the key-board, violin, harp and a few other things"said Kikyo

" I play the different types of guitars." said Sango.

"I play bass, but I'm best as the lead singer."says Kagome

"Alright girls, you will be the last part of the concert and the song is perfect" says Mr. Takie

"Bye Mr. Takie" says the girls in unison.

Kagome goes to her locker while Ayame, Sango, and Kikyo go home. While Kagome is at her locker a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and whispers hello. Kagome gasped and turned around and hit the person. Her eyes closed tightly shut and the person says " ouch, gee Kagome you didn't have to hit me"

She then realizes it was Koga.

"Koga, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she asks.

"No it doesn't hurt." he says with a smile.

"What are you still doing here, I thought everyone went home right after the bell."

"I am secretary of the Student Council for first years...we have a meeting."

"Oh, what are you having a meeting about"

"Trying to figure out who to ask to be President of the Council...can't seem to figure out who."

"Then why are you out here?" asks Kagome

"I'm getting us drinks...we get thirsty too you know" replies Koga

"Oh, I see" she says while going back to digging into her locker.

Koga was about to walk away when he thought of a good idea.

"KAGOME, you can be the president"

"WHAT, me, no way, I'm not cut out for office."she says.

"Aww come on, we need a president before the end of the week or the second year students are going to be the first and second year student council....please."he begs.

"Mmm, Fine." she says as she shuts her locker.

"Great, lets go so you can meet the other two."Koga says while pulling her to the Student Council room. After three turns down the hallways they get to the room. "Well, here we are."

Koga walks right in while Kagome stands there for a few seconds and looks at the door then down the hall. Thinking if she should run.

"Come on Kagome, get in here" says koga while pulling her into the room.

She sees three other guys. She wonders what hey all are to the Council.

"Kagome, this is the First Year Student Council. Council, this is Kagome ...she says she will be the President of the Council." says Koga.

She sees Ginta and Hakkau and some guy she doesn't know.

"You already know Ginta and Hakkau. Ginta is the Health and Safety Coordinator and the General Affairs, he has a hard job, but not as hard as the president, But you'll be fine. Hakkau is the Treasurer. And the one who looks like a girl is Jakotsu, Bankotsu's younger brother. He is the Vice President, so if you need help ask him.

Jakotsu looks at Kagome and then squeals. " You are so pretty, no wonder Koga likes you so much. Your hair is so long and silky, and your skin is so smooth and it's not to pale or to tan. I love it."

Kagome gets a little scared and she hides behind Koga. Ginta, Hakkau, and Koga laugh at them. " Kagome there is no need to be scared he is harmless." says Koga.

"Yeah and Jakotsu don't take this the wrong way but Kagome, Jakotsu is gay."says Ginta.

"It's ok Ginta." says Jakotsu.

"He is" she asks while coming out from behind Koga.

"Yeah, he's pretty funny and he's awesome...don't worry, you'll be fine". Says Hakkau.

" Don't worry, you'll have a great time with me sweetie. We'll go shopping and we'll get our nails and hair done and we'll have sleep overs too. Oh, but I hope you don't mind six other boys in a house." says Jakotsu.

"In all Kagome, he means Welcome to the First Year Student Council."says Koga.

Kagome looks at them all and looks down and grabs her stomach. She starts shaking and sound like she's crying.

"Kagome are you alright?"asks Ginta.

Then all of a sudden, she burst out laughing and she falls on the floor from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny" asks Koga.

"You..giggle...are what's....giggle...so..giggle...funny...giggle." she say between giggles. She finally stops giggling and looks at them. "I think I'm going to have a great time here."

They all smile at her. They start laughing and then Kagome joins them again. They laughed for a good five minutes then they explained what the president has to do in the council. They end the meeting and they all go home. Koga walks Kagome home again and it was silent almost the whole way.

"Koga" says Kagome

"Mmm, what is it?" he asks.

"Umm, about what you said on the roof....was it true?"

"Huh?"

"You said that you love me, and you said it was love at first sight..destiny..fate...is it true that you love me?" Kagome asks with a big blush on her face.

"Well, yeah, Kagome I do love you, I want to protect you, when I rescued you from the truck...it felt..natural to me...like I was born to protect you... and I think you were born to be protected by me....that's just what I think." he says.

"I see"

"So, what do you say?"

"What do you mean Koga?"

"How about you and me start dating....I mean you don't have too...but...but..but..it was just a suggestion...you don't.." stuttered Koga with a big blush on his face.

Kagome listened to him babble and then she takes his shirt in her hand and pulls him to her face. He was as red as a tomato.

"Koga"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." said Kagome while pulling him into her lips for a kiss. At first Koga was shocked, but he got over it fast. He started kissing her back. He got to much into it and bit her bottom lip. "Ouch!"

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." he said.

It started bleeding, but it was just a little blood. She put her hand up to her lip and she thanked him for walking her halfway home and she walked to her house.

He just watched her walk home. He turned around and walked back to his house. When he knew she was out of ear-shout he yelled "DAMN IT, I MESSED UP AGAIN."

Kagome got home and saw that her mom and brother weren't home. She found a note on the table in the kitchen.

~Kagome

Souta and I went to the store to get a few things. Seems we ran out of your girly stuff and I know you'll be starting soon. Don't worry I'll get the kind that makes you comfortable. Plus the medicine that helps you. Oh, don't forget to take the Motrin, so you won't have that bad of cramps. There is leftover lunch in the refrigerator, it's your favorite.

~Mom

"Gee, I know I'll be starting soon..no need to point it out in a note."

Kagome gets her dinner and heats it up. She goes into the living room and turns on the t.v. and starts watching a movie. When she is done eating she goes to get a shower. She gets out and gets dressed and brushes her teeth. She runs the brush through her hair and then opens her windows in her room. She leaves a note for her mom saying that she ate, took the Motrin, and went to bed. She goes into her room and turns the fan on and turns on the radio. Turns out The Mew Mews, Kagome's band, was on the radio. The song they were playing was " Every Time We Touch", the piano version. Kagome turns out the lights and looks at her picture under her pillow. She talks to the picture of her dad. " Hey dad, guess what, me and the girls are going to be playing in the chorus concert in a few weeks and I guess what else...I have a boyfriend. His name is Koga and we kissed today. He bit my lip, but he didn't mean to. Well night dad...love you" she puts the picture back and lays down and goes to sleep. It's only 8:30.


	13. Kagome and Koga, Together?

[Last time]

Kagome gets her dinner and heats it up. She goes into the living room and turns on the TV. and starts watching a movie. When she is done eating she goes to get a shower. She gets out and gets dressed and brushes her teeth. She runs the brush through her hair and then opens her windows in her room. She leaves a note for her mom saying that she ate, took the Motrin, and went to bed. She goes into her room and turns the fan on and turns on the radio. Turns out The Mew Mews, Kagome's band, was on the radio. The song they were playing was "Every Time We Touch", the piano version. Kagome turns out the lights and looks at her picture under her pillow. She talks to the picture of her dad. "Hey dad, guess what, me and the girls are going to be playing in the chorus concert in a few weeks and I guess what else...I have a boyfriend. His name is Koga and we kissed today. He bit my lip, but he didn't mean to. Well night dad...love you" she puts the picture back and lays down and goes to sleep. It's only 8:30.

[Now}

The next day in school was really loud and annoying. Kagome got countless "that's so cute" and "AWWWs". When Kagome finally found Koga she asked what he said to everyone.

"What you mean, I only told Ginta and Hakkau."

"Well if you only told Ginta and Hakkau, how come I have people in my face every ten seconds telling me..."Said Kagome halfway through her sentence

"AWWW, that's so cute" said a group of girls walking past Kagome and Koga

"Yeah, telling me that" finished Kagome

"Come one babe, this is Tokyo High, news travels like the plague." said Koga with a big smile on his face "I'm happy and I don't mind getting all the complements"

"Well I do"

"Then we shouldn't be together"

"What, no Koga I didn't mean it like that…look I'm saying if one more person gets in my face, I might punch them. So if you hear me being called to the office, you know what happened" Kagome said to Koga

Koga put his arm around Kagome and started walking down the hall laughing.

{Sesshomaru}

I walk into school and I see Kagome walking with Koga, and his arm is around her.

"What does that bastard think he's doing" he said aloud and Yura, the girl obsessed with hair, came over to Sesshomaru.

"Hun, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Those two" she started while pointing to Kagome and Koga "are dating now. I don't know since when but I got a txt from Kanna last night"

"No, you're lying. Why should I believe a bitch like you?"

"Fine, don't believe me, but it's true" she said walking away

"No" he said looking at the couple "please Kagome tell me it's not true"

{Normal}

Kagome and Koga met up with Hakkau and Ginta. The three boys started messing around, hitting one another, and Koga put both of them in a head lock. Watching the wolf demons, almost as close as brothers, mess with each other made Kagome laugh. She was laughing so hard the she didn't feel the intense staring, at first. When she calmed her laughter she looked up to see Sesshomaru gazing at her. Their eyes met and they froze there. Sesshomaru was mindlessly placing and grabbing things out of his locker. Kagome could tell that something was wrong with him and she desperately wanted to find out what. She was just about to walk over and ask him if everything was alright but Koga placed his hands around her waist and told her that it was time to go to class. As the three wolf demons and Kagome start to wonder down the halls to their classes, Kagome could still feel Sesshomaru staring at them.

After the first four periods, lunch came and Kagome was going to sit with Koga and his gang but she remembered that Kagura, Yura, and Kanna all sat with him. She was going to go sit with Sango and them but Koga caught her before she could take two steps.

"Where you going babe?"

"Umm, I don't want to sit with, umm, them" Kagome said nodding her head towards Kagura and her two wannabes.

"Oh, yeah, alright. We'll go somewhere else. It slipped my mind that they sat there." He told her looking around the cafeteria. "Oh, how bout in the back, there is a free table. Not a lot of people sitting around it either."

Kagome followed where his eyes were looking and thought that was a good idea. She didn't say anything just started walking to the table and Koga followed her. Of course Ginta and Hakkau followed Koga. When walking to the table, Kagome could feel eyes on her, again. She looked in the direction is which the staring was coming from and saw, that once again, Sesshomaru was staring at her. Their eyes locked again and when she sat down Koga was the one to break her free from Sesshomarus' deep golden eyes.

{Sesshomaru}

I know I've probably done it almost a thousand times today but I just can't help it. I'm just in shock that Kagome and Koga are really dating. I can't believe she actually took his offer. I mean really. What is Kagome just using Koga to make herself feel better? Just using him to get rid of all the stress or to keep her mind off of things? If Koga wasn't such an ass, I would probably feel bad for him.

I kept glancing at Kagome and her table of wolf demons. She seemed like she was having fun but I could still see the pain in her eyes. I was still watching her when koga got up and I was guessing he was going to the bathroom. I got up and followed him there, not being creepy, but I needed to talk to him, alone. We almost ran into each other when he was coming out and I was going in.

"Sorry man" Koga said starting to walk past me but I placed my hand against the wall to stop him.

"You should probably wake up from your little fantasy and see what's in front of you" I told him

"What are you talking about, FLUFFY?"

'God, I hated it when people call me that, I just want to rip their heads off' I thought

"I'm talking about Kagome." I started "Didn't the thought of her using you accrue to you?"

He hesitated for only a moment "Well yeah, several times actually"

"Then why are you so set on being with her, even if she is using you?"

"I'm so set on Kagome because I love her. I don't care if she might be using me; I just know that sooner or later that she'll fall for me."

"So you're focused on the future more than you are the present?"

The wolf demon just nodded his head. I looked at his, practically burning a hole through his head. If only I could.

"Why does it matter to you fluffy? Kagome is happy right now and she's having fun. In fact me and her are going on a date this weekend and I'm going to show her the time of her life. Now if you'll excuse me, Kagome is waiting for me back at the table" Koga finished and slipped under my arm and went back to Kagome and his little followers.

'How could you not care if she's using you, you ignorant wolf' I thought as I went back to my own table

{Normal}

"Hey what took you so long Koga?" asked Hakkau

"Yeah the bathrooms are right outside that door" added Ginta

"I got held up by fluffy. Asking me stupid question that's all." Koga said sitting down and pointing to what looked like in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome followed the direction in which he pointed and thought 'What could Sesshomaru have to ask Koga?'


	14. a boy, a girl, and two jealous idots

{Last Time}

"Hey what took you so long Koga?" asked Hakkaku

"Yeah the bathrooms are right outside that door" added Ginta

"I got held up by fluffy. Asking me stupid question that's all." Koga said sitting down and pointing to what looked like in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome followed the direction in which he pointed and thought 'What could Sesshomaru have to ask Koga?'

{Now}

After school Kagome decided to ask Sesshomaru what he said to walked out to the school parking lot to find him Inuyasha standing next to Miroku's car talking to first she hesitated but she knew she had to talk to him.

When Kagome got to them Miroku just exploded with happiness.

"HEY KAGOME!" He jumped over to Kagome and hugged her. She could feel his hands slowly moving down to her back side.

"Miroku, if u know whats good for you, you'd stop right there"Kagome said sliding out of Miroku's hug.

"What's up Kags?"asked Inuyasha

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru about something" replied Kagome

Sesshomaru looked at her and she looked back at him. He motioned for her to start walking across the parking lot. There was so much tension.

"What is it that you want Kagome?"

"What is it that you to ask Koga earlier?"

"It's nothing Kagome. Just a man to man thing"

"Why is that such a big deal? Who cares if it's a man to man thing, I have a right to know!"

"Why do u think that?"

"Because Koga is my boyfriend!"

Sesshomaru flinched at the word. He hated how she said it too.

"And you're my friend"Kagome started "and i thought you could tell me anything. Even if it was a man to man thing"

Sesshomaru at that moment wanted to, so badly take her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her, but he knew she'd would turn him down. He didn't care, she needs to know how he felt. He started to reach for her hand and their finger were almost touching when a car horn beeped and they both looked outside the parking lot gate to see Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku in Koga's jeep. Koga pulled over, waiting for Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, we're gonna go out" yelled Ginta

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to Koga and she could see the hate in both their eyes. 'Wow, i didn't think they hated each other that much' thought Kagome.

{Sesshomaru}

'How could she be doing this. I know she doesn't love him and she knows she doesn't love him. So why?' I thought

I looked at Koga only for a split second then i turned to Kagome. She looked back at me and i saw that she was a little confused.

'What is she confused about?'

"Well, I have to get going, I'll talk to you later Sesshomaru." Kagome said before she started to walk away.

I felt this strange feeling in my heart. I guess just watching her walk to another guy is painful to me. I was about to walk back to Miroku's car when I stopped to watch Kagome some more.

She walks so gracefully, her hips swaying from side to side, her hair softly flowing with the soft wind blowing, her strides so perfect, not too long or too short. I was so distracted I almost didn't see a red car pulling out of it's parking space, with Kagome right behind it, and the car wasn't stopping. I ran over to Kagome, i quickly wrapped my arm around her waist and kneeled on one knee. I extended my other arm to where my hand would touch the bumper of the car. The moment my hand touched the bumper the car stopped. I looked down at Kagome and i saw she was a little shaken up but she was unharmed. It was so tempting to lean down and kiss her lips. I could feel her heart racing so quickly.

Just as quickly as she got in my arms she was gone. Koga came over and picked her right out of my grasp. She still looked scared but calmed down more when she was in his arms. I got up and looked at the red car and waited for someone to come out, and they did. It wasn't a surprise that it was Kagura.

"Oh! Kagome are you alright?" she asked sarcastically

"You knew I was behind you're car, why'd you do that?" Kagome said to her

"Why? Because I don't like you!"

"Doesn't mean you need to kill her!" Koga said

"I wasn't trying to kill her, just scare her a little" Kagura replied getting back into her car.

Koga and Kagome moved and she pulled out and peeled off. I looked after the car is disgust. She's such a whore. I can't stand her, at all. Just being in her presence makes me sick. Once Kagura was gone and Kagome was calmed down, she looked to me and said thank you for saving me. All i did was nod and say yeah. She said bye and walked off with koga, hand and hand, they got into his jeep. Once they were in the jeep, buckled up, Koga drove off with the women i loved with my whole heart.

I've always been a cold hearted being. Never once cared abut loving anyone,not since my mother, not Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, but MY mother was betrayed by my father, InuTashio. I don't care, I'm actually somewhat happy living with my father, Izayoi and Inuyasha. I still visit my mother sometimes. I always thought I was going to be like my mother, never be able to find a mate who will stay with me, never be able to love I discovered I was wrong, I have found someone I can love. Someone that someday I can call my mate. And her name is Kagome Higurashi.

Sorry it took so long o make new chapter. School and school activities and what not, then summer came and yea. and i need help, Sesshomaru's mother, what the heck is her name lol. anyway. i hope you liked this new chapter. i will try to write the new one as soon as i can.


	15. The Mew Project

Hello, in this chapter the mew mew girls have their first enemy through the story. and i kinda forgot that the mew mew girls(on the show) have Alis so people cant tell who they are. and the name that i put are not made up, they are from Tokyo mew mew(which i do not own). so i will put the Tokyo mew mew name then i will put who it is in ( ). and I'm going to describe how the transformation will look like and how the girls will look after the transformation alright so now, on with the story.

{Last Time}

[Sesshomaru]

I've always been a cold hearted being. Never once cared abut loving anyone,not since my mother, not Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, but MY mother was betrayed by my father, InuTashio. I don't care, I'm actually somewhat happy living with my father, Izayoi and Inuyasha. I still visit my mother sometimes. I always thought I was going to be like my mother, never be able to find a mate who will stay with me, never be able to love I discovered I was wrong, I have found someone I can love. Someone that someday I can call my mate. And her name is Kagome Higurashi.

{Now}

When Koga finally decided to bring Kagome home, the first thing she did was get a shower. She was in there a good while until her mom told her to gt out or she would get overheated. After her shower she was gonna go to bed but something stopped her. Sango's ring tone was going off and Kagome answered her phone.

"Sango, whats up?"

"KAGOME! A chimera animal is attacking at the mall parking lot! We need you're help!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you call me earlier?"

"Because you were with Koga and we didn't wanna bother you! Ahhh, Pudding (Kikyo), behind you!" (phone call ends)

"Sango? SANGO? Damn it!"

Kagome run over to her side table drawer and grabs a pendent out of it and head toward her window. "Mini Mew, lets go, the girls need us"

As Kagome jumped onto the tree branch right by her window, this little flying pink fluffy robot comes out after her. Once Kagome lands safely on the ground she starts running toward the mall, and she goes faster and faster. When she finally gets to the mall she sees that Zakuro (Ayame) is fighting off this large chimera animal while Mint (Sango) helps Pudding (Kikyo).

"Danger, danger!"calls Mini Mew

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" called out Kagome. A bright pink light comes from the pendent in Kagome's hands. Then a light surrounds Kagome and a pink dress and red knee high boots appear. A black tail comes from her backside, then a bow with a bell appears on her tail, then red gloves, then black cat ears appear on her head while a red bow forms on the right glove. Kagome spins in a circle and a bright light appear as if it's coming from her hands and spin around her, forming a red and pink choker, holding the pendent. When her transformation was complete she called to the chimera animal and said her little catch phrase.

"Mew mew style, mew mew grace, mew me power in your face!"

The girls all turned to her and all yelled in unison "Mew Ichigo (Kagome)"

Ichigo smiled at them and jumped into the air to land on top of the chimera animal's head. As the chimera animal went to swat at Ichigo she jumped off it's head and landed behind it.

"It's a rat! Really, a chimera rat! It couldn't have been a bird or something, no it just had to be a rat!" Ichigo said running from the chimera rat.

"Ichigo, are you going to be okay?" yelled Zakuro

"Yeah, but can you distract it for a minute."

"I'm on it." Zakuro yelled running toward the chimera rat "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!" as soon as she said that a purple cross appeared in her hands that is a whip. She slashed at the rat a few times, as she was doing this Ichigo was waiting for her to wear it down a little.

When the rat looked tired enough Ichigo yelled " Alright Zakuro, I got it from here." She looked at the rat and called out "Strawberry bell!" Just then a glow from the ribbon on her tail appeared, then a heart shaped bell appeared and she grabbed it. The bell chimed a few times and then she took the bell and swiped it across her right hand that had the bow on it. When the bow and the bell were aligned a blue light formed around her and she started spinning in a circle, the she called out "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK," a light came from the bell and it caused the rat to be separated from this alien jellyfish looking thing.

Mini Mew flew over to the alien jellyfish saying, "Retrieve, retrieve" then he ate the alien. Once Mini Mew came back to Ichigo's side she ran over to Mint (Sango) and Pudding (Kikyo).

"Is she okay?" Zakuro (Ayame) asked?

"Yea, I guess it's just been awhile since we fought so I guess she's just under shock" Mint (Sango) said.

"Come on, let get outta here" Ichigo (Kagome) said.

Zakuro (Ayame) picked up Pudding (Kikyo) and they all started jumping on roof tops to get to their hideout. Their hideout is also a little cafe in the park where they all have to work part time. They got there and they transformed back into their human forms. Kagome opened the door and called out to Kaede. Then this fragile old women appeared with her grandson Ryou. Ryou is a genius and is rude and hardly ever social. He really only speaks to Kaede and Kagome. He is a foreigner, he comes from the states, he's blond, tall, and tan skin, and has aqua blue eyes. He is sixteen. Kaede is a about 57 years old, who has longish gray hair. She grew up in a little village back in the day and was known as the village priestess.

'The Mew Project' was discovered by Ryou's father and when his mom and dad past in a fire when Ryou was 10, Ryou took over the project. Kagome and Ryou met in America. They were childhood friend, their father's were best friends. Actually Kagome's father help Ryou's dad with 'The Mew Project.' It was tested a little bit before Ryou's father pasted, he tested it on Ryou. Ryou said nothing happened. So after Ryou's father past, Ryou took on the project himself and fixed and perfected it. When he was certain it was ready he asked Kagome's father if he could test it and at first her father protested, told him it was a huge failure, but then agreed. When Ryou tested it on Kagome they thought nothing happened again but then realized that it worked.

Shortly after 'The Mew Project' was launched Kagome's father decided that they needed to go back home. So, the family said their goodbyes to Ryou and his father's other partner, Keiichiro.A few years had past and Ryou and Keiichiro were still hard at work with 'The Mew Project'. Then Ryou and Keiichiro found out that all the other mew girls were in Tokyo. When they discovered this Keiichiro came up with the money for Ryou to go to Tokyo and stay there. Before he left he called Kagome and found out what had happened with her family. He then told her about the other mew girls. Once Ryou was safe in Tokyo he and Kagome went and hunted down the other mew girls.

Before 'The Mew Project' was made Sango, Ayame, and Kikyo never spoke to one another. They were all to different. Sango's family history shows that they are demon hunters, Kikyo's family history shows that they were mikos, and Ayame's family are all demons. So Sango's family hunts Ayame's family, so does Kikyo's. Kikyo's family's way of going after demons was completely different from Sango's so they didn't really care for each other's hunting styles. When Kagome found them one by one they all started to find something similar between them all. That thing was being Mew Mews.

"How did it go girls? Oh my, is Kikyo alright?" Kaede asked.

Ayame set her down in a chair and propped her feet up with another chair. Kikyo then started to wake up. At first she didn't realize where she was but then soon registered. Ayame but her hand on Kikyo's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall.

"Yeah, by the looks of it she's alright but i think she got cut" Sango said handing Kikyo a glass of water.

Kaede asked Ryou to go into the kitchen and to cook up her herbal tea to make Kikyo better. Once Ryou came back and handed the tea to Kikyo, she drank it all up and the claw marks that were on her left shoulder vanished. They all sat down and talked to Kaede, except Kagome and Ryou. Ryou was, once again, anti-social but Kagome had something else on her mind. So she stepped outside to think with being a bother to the others. Ryou of courser followed her. Kagome sat on the steps and Ryou stood behind her for a moment.

"What can I do for you Ryou?" Kagome asked

"You look worried, just checking on you."

"I'm fine, just thinking about..stuff"

"Guy troubles" Ryou said sitting next to her. She turned to him and knew that he knew her far to well. She smiled and nodded. Ryou gave out a short little laugh, " I knew it. That's really the only time you don't sit down with the rest of them."

"Just, I have two really good guys that are after me and i just don't know who to choose. I mean Koga is sweet and kind and knows when something is not right and he does try his best to cheer me up but Sesshomaru on the hand, he just understands me. Almost as good as my dad did. And with being a Mew and just finding out that my dad died, everything is just..."

"Wait your dad died?" Ryou interrupting Kagome, "why didn't you tll us."

"Because i don't wanna believe it myself Ryou... he can't be gone." replied Kagome. Ryou could tell that Kagome was about to cry so he did what he always did when she was upset. He hugged her as close to him as he could and just sat there in silence while she cried.

Ryou has liked Kagome for years. Even after she left the states all he could think about was her. He would always tell Keiichiro that when the time was right he would tell her how he felt. He just could never tell when that time was right so he made a time. When Ryou found a way to cure himself from 'The Mew Project', when it was tested on him, and when they beat all the aliens in the world he would tell her. The truth with the Ryou and having 'The Mew Project' tested on him, it actually worked but all it did was cause him to turn into a cat. He wants to be normal again, just for her. He thought that when all the aliens where gone that he could cure all the mew girls so they could live the rest of their lives as normal girls again.

"I can't give you the answers for the guy issues but I cant be here when you need me. I will always be here for you, always."


End file.
